


Scalding and Brittle

by kylocatastrophe



Series: Cybernetic Aftermath [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Amputation Kink, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cybernetics, Developing Relationship, Existing/Established relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Manipulation, Miniseries, Ownership, Technological Kink, cyborg, it's more of a cyborg kink, not in a good way tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocatastrophe/pseuds/kylocatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finally gets around to replacing Kylo's leg. He really likes his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scalding and Brittle

**Author's Note:**

> I fell off a little bit.... but I'll write and draw some more, I just needed some time. I'm super behind sorry. (I'll be using un-used days as inspiration prompts in the future.)

Reopening the wound was a pain Kylo was becoming used to. Hux had done it to his arm, his eye, and now his thigh. There would probably be more, because Hux couldn’t keep his fingers out of Kylo’s flesh. The former General had made him wait so long for his new leg, and had even replaced other parts of him in the interim, little things. Worked on his hand, made the palm softer, more like synthflesh, but still cold and unforgiving, the perfect thing to rest up against Hux’s cheek. 

He expected the snapping sting of the false synapses, but they still made him jolt, teeth clenched, eyes screwed shut. 

Hux was whispering something above him, and the words swam through his head, utterly nonsensical in his conscience. Kylo just whimpered until he finally understood the soft words. He was safe, he was fine. He would be so perfect, metal and flesh - flawless.

Kylo felt the limb, as if at a distance while Hux meticulously attached each nerve to its new cybernetic counterpart. It felt better than the weak, soft flesh. Hux’s hands felt warm - hot, really, as he pressed the new leg home. He heard the gentle whirring and whining as the limb acquiesced to Kylo’s neural tics, knee jerking.

The limb entire was tested by Hux. Hot fingers tracing over the grooves and planes, tapping the imitation of a human patella, the false shin, and around the back of his calf, finding and tracing the First Order Cog branded into the metal surface. His fingers slipped all the way down to his ankle. They were slim lines of fire, licking over the joint - a marvel of engineering - and rolled the foot. Kylo’s toes curled, a testament to the flexibility, which Hux demonstrated next with a firm touch, one hand gripping his heel. The other bent and flexed his foot, forcing the arch with a heavy palm over the backs of his toes. It was a perfect point, the negative space a geometric and golden ratio. 

“How does it feel?” He sounded breathless, airy, in awe of Kylo before him on the table.

It was enough to make him shiver. “Good, I-” Hux had leaned down and pressed his lips to the cold alloy arch of Kylo’s foot. Something he’d never do to its flesh counterpart. His mouth was so warm, hot, soft, Kylo couldn’t think. His brain did helpfully supply an offhand 99.2 Fahrenheit, and a contrasting 60 as far as his own surface temperature, which explained why Hux felt like he was scalding. He wasn’t, not really. But Hux was sucking on his toes and Kylo felt like he was drowning in flames with each pull of his mouth and stroke of his tongue.

“Please…” Hux was half blurry, half crystal clear, the dichotomy between his organic and false eyes making him see partially formed images, half lost behind a veil of tears. “Hux- please!” His voice sounded like static, the ghost of his vocoder filling his ears until Hux finally released his foot, finally let his pathetic, begging voice die.

The toes that had been in Hux’s mouth were wet with saliva, and warmed. That warmth traveled to his gut, prickled its way up his spine, and throbbed in his chest. Kylo could feel exactly how Hux liked him this way, the dark, possessive, utterly filling way that filled into every empty and longing crack within him. It would only get better, if Hux would do more.

“Response seems optimal. If not…. Sensitive,” Hux commented, sparing a glance toward Kylo’s thickened, ruddy cock. “You’d like if I upgraded all of you, oh, how perfect you would be…” His hands felt normal against the skin of his chest, and Kylo felt himself arch up against those nimble fingers. “Unbreakable bones, wrapped up in this soft flesh… You know, Ren, how much I love your skin here, the moles are…” Hux’s voice faded, fingertips pressing against the constellations of dark spots, tracing them all the way up his neck. He touched the ones on his face with slow reverence, only with the pad of his index finger while his left hand cradled the slope of his jaw.

No amount of artistry could recreate the slant of his nose, or the tender space of his lips in a way that would satisfy Hux. “You aren’t quite there yet, my sweet,” he said from where he perched himself at the edge of the padded table, curled over Kylo in a firm, but coquettish pose, “But I’ll make you perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should keep these as separate works or what even i have reason to do so and also reasons to put them as chapters but shruGS INTO THE ABYSS
> 
> Shit fixed the temperature thing. Had it in centigrade before and then switched to Fahrenheit because the difference between the numbers felt more staggering than just.... 11 c vs 37 c.


End file.
